


Unbelievable

by Hibibun



Series: Hibiya Drabbles [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic's inappropriate in the shower, but really is there a moment he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old Christmas present for a friend! That I decided to post now, in June. I'm cleaning up old files and realized I never did anything with it so, enjoy the PWP I guess.

Lithe arms shake as they grip against the tiled wall, and oh how much does he want to scream at the one behind him for such illicit behavior. Just how did he find himself in such a lewd position when they were supposed to be getting clean!

“Hibi…you’re so cute,” the blond chuckled and leaned closer to nibble at the prince’s ear, never ceasing in his thrusts.

The position wouldn’t allow Hibiya to show his true irritation at Delic and so all he could do was cling to the wall and return his compliment with a rather embarrassing noise. If the prince was honest, it was getting hard to even concentrate on the annoyance he felt as Delic moved his mouth steadily further down from his ear to his nape.

This was probably Delic’s favorite sight of Hibiya, that uptight princely attitude dropped and all that was left was the quivering mess before him. The way he bit his lip when he started to grow embarrassed, the way his face would flush up and his mouth would open and close as Delic slowed down in an effort to make the other **_beg_** for him

There was something so titillating in being able to reduce the prince to his current state and the host never got enough. Even as Hibiya cries out and comes against the wall, his thrusts never stop because he never stops wanting the prince.

“D-Delic, please…” Hibiya pants, his cry turning more shrill towards the end as he’s forced to grow hard again despite just coming.

It was animalistic and the raven wanted to command the other to stop, but he could hardly get the words out. His throat felt hoarse, but more than that his entire body felt too sensitive. He’d bring a hand to cover his mouth to at least stop the embarrassing noises coming out, but he hardly had any strength left to stand and needed his hands to depend on the wall.

He could feel the other smirk as he sucked harder at his neck, there were already a few hickeys and even if Hibiya’s cape would cover them, he still disdained the thought of them being there. They stung and the implications they carried left the prince feeling mixed.

“So good Hibi… you always feel so good,” Delic panted, licking his lips eyeing the fresh marks on the prince’s neck, the sight alone made blood travel to his dick. In a few thrusts, he found himself coming and Hibiya had to squeeze his eyes shut at the sensation. It was never one he’d get used to as it always left him feeling disgusted like the end of most of their trysts.

Yet, this was always the part he loved and hated the most.

“My precious prince,” Delic spoke quietly nuzzling into the back of Hibiya’s neck as he gently eased them into a more comfortable position as the shower poured over them. The prince was thankful for the chance to sit and was surprised as he was suddenly scooped up to sit into Delic’s lap instead.

The host smiled and invited himself to rest by Hibiya’s neck, “Say, why not let me wash your hair before round two, hmm?”

Golden irises widened first in surprise, then in embarrassed anger, “Who said anything about a second time?!” 


End file.
